Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5}{8q + 10} \div \dfrac{7}{7q}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{5}{8q + 10} \times \dfrac{7q}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 5 \times 7q } { (8q + 10) \times 7}$ $y = \dfrac{35q}{56q + 70}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{5q}{8q + 10}$